Night and Day
by JeenaCOOLAN
Summary: My name is Mary Evans and I am sixteen years old. At least I am physically, kind of hard to explain to people though when I am technically over three hundred years old. Yeah, you heard me. I am over three hundred years old. Give or take a few years. It's difficult to keep track of your age after awhile.
1. My Life

My name is Mary Evans, and I am a vampire.

It still feels weird, using that word to describe what I am. Even with my being alive for over three hundred years. All my life vampires have been nothing but a myth to scare children into never trusting strangers, to never go outside when it's dark. Knowing they have existed for a long time still boggles my mind. I mean, if they have been able to keep well hidden, with the stories that have been passed throughout generation, what other monsters are out there?

I shake my head, disbanding those thoughts.

Sometimes, I find myself forgetting for a glorious moment that I am not human. That I breathe because I actually need too, that the scent of a human doesn't make my throat burn like someone shoved a white-hot branding iron down my throat. That I can go out into the sun without the risk of humans seeing me...

I still remember that night, though. Nothing will make me forget it.

The night I became a vampire...

Here is a little backstory on my life before that night... I was living with my aunt because my parents died when I was ten years old. I was over at a friend's house, just spending some time with her, when a fire started at our home. From what I remember - as much as the memories muddled, the pain lingers; just as strong as it was then - they were trapped inside and slowly suffocated from the smoke.

They were dead before the flames even got near them.

I was mostly taking care of myself for the next six years of my human life because of how badly my aunt treated me.

Now, as for the night I was turned, I was on the way home from the field where I was working. It was indiscreetly, considering it was frowned upon for women to work. My best friend at the time knew I needed the money and because her husband was fairly wealthy, she knew she could pay me for it. It was pretty late in the evening and the sun was just about to set.

That was when I met him.

"Hello." A male speaks. I freeze mid step and look around curiously.

"H-hello?" I ask aloud, no one answers. "Who's there?!" I ask in a louder volume. I still don't get an answer. All of a sudden, the man comes out of the shadows, smiling.

"What do you want?!" I ask, readying myself to run if he shows any ill will towards me.

Not a very good plan I know, but I was scared.

"My name is Maxwell. But I prefer Max." He bows in a mocking fashion. I take the time to look him over as he does so. Sandy brown hair, squared jaw, and he is well built. He's only wearing trousers, which is odd considering how close it is to winter.

When he raises back up, I notice his eyes.

His eyes are blood red! Is he some kind of monster? I need to get out of here! As I turn to run, he appears behind me, wrapping me in his arms so tightly it feels as if my bones are on the verge of breaking. I can barely breathe.

"Now, now. Why do you want to run? You haven't even told me your name. Not very proper is it?" He asks, there is a teasing tone in his voice. I stuck in a breath, shivering wildly at the temperature of his skin.

He is freezing!

"M-my...my name is Mary...Mary E-Evans..." I whisper weakly, I know it was stupid to tell him my full name but at the time I thought that maybe if he knew I was close to the wealthiest family in town he might want to ransom me instead of murderif he knew that then he would realize that I am close to the wealthiest family in town.

"Mary Evans!? Really..." He smirks. "How lucky is that, to run into you of all people..." He mutters to himself.

Confused, I turn my head slightly to look at him. "W-who ar-re you-u?" I ask. At this point I honestly do not have a rational thought in my head because I know I am going to die.

He smiles a wicked smile, showing his teeth. "I'm a friend." That is when he pulls my head to the side. In panic I struggle in his arms which I am sure is causing more harm than good.

"Don't struggle Mary. This will only make it worse for you." He murmurs sweetly as he leans down and bites my neck.

I let out a blood curdling scream as the fire spreads throughout my veins. I am in so much pain I do not even notice him picking me up or when he starts running south. I just want the burning to end.

I feel as if I am being sucked into an abyss and there is no way to escape. I wish he had just killed me instead of doing this. At least then I wouldn't be in pain. Death is peaceful, this isn't peaceful.

This is torture.

It feels like it has been forever since the fire started but at the same time mere minutes. My throat is so sore from all the screaming but the pain from the fire is over powering it.

"Sweetheart it's okay. It's almost over, I promise." What was that voice? It sounded like...

"Annabelle, I doubt she can hear you at this point in the transformation. Even if she can, the pain is probably too unbearable."

The female voice sobs. "Dammit Max! Why did you have to do this?! Why did you turn her!?" She shouts, the noise hurts my ears.

"I was thirsty! I was going to just feed on her but once she said her name." I hear a male sigh. "I had to turn her. It was the easiest way to solve your problems." I recognize that voice. He is the one that did this to me...

"I... I understand Max. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know." He says solemnly. A few minutes of silence passes by before another person speaks.

"What if she doesn't want to hunt humans? She might want to join-"

"Do not even say that mans wretched name Damien! My baby will NOT become some abomination!"

"Anna, we are all abominations! It doesn't matter who or what we feed from!" The unknown male voice shouts.

"It does to me!"

"Will you two hush? You can continue your couple spat later! Listen..." The familiar male voice says, making the others stop talking. "It's almost time."

I have no clue what he means when suddenly the fire starts fading from my body. It gradually leaves from the tips of my fingers, my lower limbs, my upper limbs, then finally the burning is almost entirely gone. Just as I start feeling relieved the fire starts up in my chest, ten times hotter than it was before.

I scream more frantically and I claw at my chest trying to put the flames out. My heart beat gets faster and faster and faster as if it's fighting the flames.

It doesn't succeed.

As soon as the burning intensifies it stops, but so does my heart. I open my eyes slowly, hesitantly, fearing the burning will flare back up again with any sudden movement.

When I am assured it won't, I sit up.

I gasp loudly. It's like waking up in a completely different world. Everything is so clear, so bright, so detailed. Like I was seeing through muddy water before and now I swam to the top and got free.

"Sweetheart?" My back tenses in alert. I turn around slowly and see... my mother!

"Mom?!" I exclaim. I am to shocked at seeing her alive to notice how different my voice is.

"Mary... My sweet little girl!" She murmurs as she walks up to me. The male beside her puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Remember she is a newborn. We have to explain everything before you can officially reunite." Mom nods and walks back to my father's side.

They are both alive? I can't believe it!

"How in the world are you two alive? You died! In a fire!" I yell, I feel like crying but the tears don't form. I am so confused about all of this.

"They should have died, yes." The man who done this to me speaks. "I rescued them. I wasn't in time though because they were pretty close to death. That's when I decided to turn them into vampires."

"You turned them into WHAT?!" I shriek. Vampires?! WHAT THE HELL! Is that what I am now? Did he turn me into a monster too?

"Now, I know what you are thinking Mary. I turned your parents out of pure necessity. If I hadn't, they would have died." He says in a stern voice. After a few minutes of silence, mainly me just soaking in the information, he sighs and reaches his hand out to me. "I know this is a terrible circumstance, but it's nice to meet you. Your parents told me a lot about you."

Narrowing my eyes, I slowly grab a hold of his hand, shaking it in greeting. "I would say it is nice to meet you. But that would be a lie."

He smirks. "I completely understand. But just so you know, if I hadn't of turned you at that moment, I would have eventually killed you. I, sadly, am not strong enough to ignore the pull of human blood..."

"I don't understand." I whisper.

"Well, we need to rectify that then." He smiles teasingly. And for the rest of the evening, they all explained to me what vampires are.

They told me of the turning process - which can take several days to complete. It depends on how much of our venom enters the blood stream and how close it is to the heart. It at least takes two days; at most it can take a week. My change, apparently took three days.

They also told me of the Volturi, which is this huge vampire clan that acts as our law of sorts. They told me I would have to feed on blood to stop the burning in my throat, it will never really go away but the blood helps make it bearable.

That conversation leads down to the subject of Carlisle Cullen. The one vampire that doesn't drink human blood. My eyes widen at the thought of not having to kill humans. When they begrudgingly told me about him, I wanted so badly to meet him.

My mom didn't like it, but she had little to say in the choice. It was my decision whether I wanted to be like Carlisle or not, and I definitely did. I spent a few months with my parents, to get to know them again, but eventually I left to go find Carlisle. I loved my parents, but the sooner I could learn about Carlisle's ways the better.

I was determined.

But until then I had to comply with them and learn how to hunt humans. I didn't like the idea of feeding on humans, innocent humans at that. So, Max, ever the compromising one, took me out hunting for murderers, thieves, and rapists to make it easier for me.

When I did finally embark on my 'journey' it took several weeks and a lot of digging to find Carlisle. He was living in Italy at the time, among the Volturi. I tried my best to blend in and be noticed as little as possible, but that didn't work out so well.

I was forced to meet the Volturi clan, and it was scary as hell. They wanted to know why I was in their territory and if I was going to be a problem. I admit it took a fair share of will for me not to attack any humans during my search and showing up to their doorstep unfed was probably the dumbest thing I could have ever done.

I told them the truth, that I wanted to meet Carlisle. They thought I was odd. But who wouldn't? I mean, if a newborn vampire who hasn't fed on a drop of blood for weeks just showed up at your door to meet a vampire that is in your clan, how would you feel?

But regardless of how they saw me, they allowed the meeting to happen.

"She wants to meet me?"

"It's odd I know, but we would like to know why she wants to meet you so badly considering she is barely a year old. It's curious." That sounds like Aro, the leader of the Volturi. The unknown male must be Carlisle!

I hear Carlisle sigh. "Well send her in then."

We have been together since. Well, not like that. He has been more of a mentor/father figure to me throughout the years. We got to know each other and he helped me with my self-control. I can be around human blood now and barely have a problem with it.

Of course, I will never be as good as Carlisle. He is like God when it comes to this.

I wrote to my parents though not enough to be super close to them. They came to visit us once; it was super awkward and they never tried to come visit again. We just stuck to the letters.

But, after a few years the letters just stopped coming.

Turns out that they went feral and killed a whole town of humans. It was enough for the Volturi to intervene, which means it was pretty bad. Now they are dead, officially this time.

Max ended up being spared because they could sense he had nothing to do with the slaughter, whatever that means. Having nowhere else to go he ended up joining Carlisle and I. He was irritable about changing his diet but I told him it was the only way he could stay with us.

Max, Carlisle and I have been together for almost over two hundred years now. It was in the year 1918 when he added another vampire to our group, Edward, who was dying from the Spanish influenza.

Pretty soon after that we went from just the three of us to there being nine of us.

I have a family now, a real honest to god family and I am loving it.


	2. Knowing Him

A long time has gone by since I joined Carlisle. At first, I was content with it only being me and him. Together facing the world. But after my parent's tragic end, Max joined us. Then Edward, then Esme, so on and so on. Eventually we ended up with nine people in our family. I wasn't happy with how things were going but they eventually grew on me.

We were a real family. Something I had never experienced before in my life.

When Bella and Renesmee finally joined our lives everyone in our coven had a partner, except me. I've had no one and never felt so completely alone in my three hundred years. Esme tried to comfort me, telling me I would find someone eventually. That I just needed to patient. Alice, the little witch, agreed with her enthusiastically.

I think she somehow knew about Eric; be maybe I am just paranoid.

Either way, I met Eric on the first day of what was to be another year as a senior. I swear I cannot even count how many times I have repeated high school. I know it gives me something to do with my time and helps us blend in, but I still hate it to high heaven.

I went to my first period which was gym and saw this boy lifting weights. He was over six feet tall and he had dark brown hair and very - I mean very - tanned skin.

Emmett, who fortunately had this class with me, growled in his direction. Muttering to me that he must be the new werewolf who just moved here.

I am appalled because as much as I tolerated Jake and Seth, the others gave me the creeps. On top of that note, I don't understand why he would be at our school. I thought the dogs had their own private school on the reservation...

As I space away in my thoughts, like I normally do, the boy looks over at us with a glare on his face.

My best friend Clarice, who I call Clary, enters the gym and I immediately call her over.

"Hey Clary, how was your summer?" I ask, not really caring. I call her my best friend even though we rarely hang out together. She is the outcast stereotypical goth girl so I thought it would fit for us to be friends. It obviously didn't work out in my favor. She is an annoying little attention seeker.

She's not even really goth. She just does it to get into guys pants. Mostly goth guys. She claims they are the hottest.

In all honesty, my real best friend oddly enough is Rosalie. She can be a high maintenance bitch but that is actually what I like about her. She lets you know to your face if she likes you or not and she doesn't tolerate bullshit.

We don't hang out in school though because it would attract attention, for me that is. I do not like attention.

Clary blabbers on about her vacation to Florida, how she stayed all day on the beach, how she met her new summer romance, and many other things I do not care about. While I continue to tune her out, I notice the werewolf staring at me. What the hell is his problem?

As the hour passes up the bell rang for second period. Which for me was Writing 101.

Entering the classroom, I choose the desk right next to the door to be my seat. By the time the final bell rings every desk was taken, besides the one right next to me.

He suddenly comes in and notices that every other desk is full and frowns. I try to ignore how deeply that irritates me.

Mr. Canaletto starts talking about the class and what we will be doing for the semester. He tells us to get acquainted with the student that is right beside each of us because we have to write down on a sheet of paper twenty things you learn about them for our first assignment.

What that has to do with writing I have no idea.

I decide to be the first one to speak. "Whats your name?" I ask politely.

"Eric. You?" Not much of a talker I see. Great.

"I'm Mary. It's... nice to meet you." He nods in acknowledgement to the obvious lie.

"Well, let's get down to business. How old are you?" I ask, writing down his name in the process. I hope just basic information will work for the grade. If I can get this over with as fast as possible maybe the teacher will let me leave early.

I doubt he will, but it's worth a shot.

"I am eighteen. You?" He asks as he writes down my name.

"I am eighteen." I lie. We continue on asking each other questions and before I realize it, we got the assignment done.

We then just sit in our chairs completely silent for five minutes before he speaks.

"Look, I know what you are, and you know what I am. Correct?" His voice is quiet enough to where we can only hear it.

"Yes..."

"Okay then, I have one question."

I nod, telling him to go ahead and ask me already.

"Why are your eyes golden? The ones I have met all had red eyes."

Begrudgingly, I tell him the reason why and I tell him about my family. Looking back now, I realize why everyone in my family calls him a duck, because the second he got the answer out of me he followed me around constantly. We were apparently something he has never heard of before and he wanted to know everything about our hunting style.

That is actually how I find out that he is part of the Quileute tribe, it's just his parents didn't want him to be isolated on the reservation when they moved back, so he goes to our school. Which also explains how he never knew about my family.

We spend the next several weeks together after that. Though, most of that time is him asking questions about my family. He seems genuinely interested which is mind boggling. I eventually got tired of answering his questions but that was when he gave me the idea of a little game.

It's sort of like tell two truths and a lie. We each would have to tell three facts about each other and or our species. Whoever guessed wrong on what the lie is then they have to pay for that day's school lunch. It was redundant considering I don't eat, but it was still fun to play.

Not surprisingly those weeks turned into months and we became good friends. It is easy to get along with him. He is funny and intuitive and seems wiser beyond his years. We are always seen together at school, side by side.

I barely hang out with Clary anymore. Which is fine with me because I think she is interested in Eric. Out of spite she stopped talking to me, thinking it was a punishment. In all honestly it was the best thing she could have ever given me. I could have repaired our friendship if I sought her out, but I didn't.

She now hangs out with her friends from before we met. Finally giving up on the goth trend and returning to her preppy, annoying self.

Thank fucking goodness she is out of my life.

 _ **888**_

It's already close to the end of the year and my feelings for Eric have changed, a lot. Every time I am near him, I feel a bolt of electricity flooding through my veins like adrenaline spiked blood. My heart feels like it's racing, when clearly it isn't. Butterfly's flutter in my stomach whenever he smiles...

Call me crazy, but I think I am in love with him.

Which makes next week seem even more unbearable because my family and I are moving to Alaska for a few years. Renesmee has grown too fast for no one in town to not notice so we decided it would be best to lay low for a while. Charlie and Jacob are even coming with us. Much to the chagrin of Rosalie.

Either way, I need to tell Eric how I feel.

Today after school he plans on taking me to the beach on the reservation. I told him we shouldn't but he claimed the treaty was practically null and void now-a-days. So, much to my discomfort we headed to La Push.

We are now walking along the shore, hand in hand. Watching the sun set. I sigh internally. Debating with myself whether I should tell him now. "Mary?" I blink in surprise, not expecting this.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is it true that your moving next week?" He whispers sullenly. I ache to comfort him and take the sadness from his eyes, but I don't know how.

"Alice told you, didn't she?"

He nods.

I sigh heavily. "Yes, but it's only for a few years so you won't miss me." I say in a joking manner, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I will." He whispers in his baritone voice.

My eyes widen and excitement bursts in the pit of stomach. "Eric-" Before I can even finish my sentence, he grabs my face in his hands and looks me in the eye.

"I'm in love with you."

I freeze, gasping slightly. "You what?"

He scowls. "I said, I'm in love with you." His tone is firm. He then crushes his lips to mine. I am too surprised to kiss back before he pulls away, leaving me wanting more.

"Mary, I don't care that you are a vampire, I don't care that our species' are supposed to hate each other. You are the most amazing person I have ever met." I swallow trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. "I want you to stay Mary, please."

My eyes are stinging, now is one of those times where I wish I can cry.

"Eric..." I whisper tearfully, laying my hand on his cheek. "I love you too."

He kisses me again; my arms go around his neck almost instinctively. He shivers at the temperature of my skin and I try to pull away. He just growls into my lips and his hold on me tightens.

I sigh happily, parting my lips. He takes that as an invitation and slides his tongue in.

Suddenly my phone rings. I break the kiss and see who is calling.

"It's Alice..." My voice is rough from the kiss. Eric groans, propping his forehead on my shoulder, but I ignore him and answer.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? You've been gone for hours!"

It's been that long? It didn't seem like that...

"Oh geez. I am sorry Alice; we didn't realize how late it got. I am on my way now, bye!" I hang up before she has the chance to answer. I turn back to Eric, who is looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Are you going to talk to them about staying?" I sigh.

They would let me stay; I just don't want to leave them. They are my family and if I stayed it would feel like I'm betraying them. But I love Eric and I want to be with him...

"I will."

He wraps his arms around my waist. I give him a light peck.

"I better head home, see you later?"

He smiles. "You bet you will."

I give him one last kiss and head on home.

But while that was going on my friend Ashley, who I met while staying with Carlisle in Italy, decided to come for an unexpected visit. She even brought along her sister Brandy. They were unfortunately passing by; I don't know how the wolves didn't know they were here but they were watching Eric and I closely.

Brandy was fine with my being with Eric, Ashley on the other hand was appalled because she hates werewolves.

Ashley thinks we should both be punished, even if I'm her friend. So, she leaves Brandy, without her knowing, here in Forks and goes to the Volturi. When I got back home Alice came running to me with the others behind.

"Mary, you and Eric have to get out of here!"

I look from her to the others.

"What's wrong?"

"Ashley saw you with Eric. She's going to the Volturi..."

My eyes widen. "WHAT?! That can't be... She's my friend."

Carlisle speaks. "We know that honey, but Alice saw her go to them."

My shoulders slump, finally admitting the situation.

"She hates werewolves so much she would do anything to get rid of them, even get me killed."

Alice lightly shakes me. "She doesn't matter now Mary; you have to go get Eric!"

"Okay..." I hugged my family for what may be the last time, then I went to Eric.

We were on the run for weeks after that, with the Volturi on our trail. I was getting weak from thirst so we had to no choice but to stop at this point in order for me to hunt. By the time I got back from snagging a couple of deer I see Eric, in his wolf form, snarling at the Volturi guards.

I knew this was the end.

"Mary Evans." The main guard spoke. "You have been found guilty for loving this beast, your sentence is death!"

I stared at them and saw Ashley hiding behind the guards. I growl menacingly at her, she just laughs.

I run over to Eric and put my arms around his neck.

"I love you, no matter what happens." He looked at me with his big eyes and whimpered.

"NO!" Brandy shouted right when the guards started to pounce, she jumped onto one of the guards back trying to distract him but they were to fast.

They got her off his back and I heard this ripping sound that was too horrible even for my ears. Then out of nowhere there was a big blaze where brandy used to be.

"NO!" I shouted in agony.

I charged; I was so angry I just started ripping the guards to pieces one by one. I didn't get all of them obviously, but it was enough to scare the rest of the guards off.

While I was standing there gloating, Eric phased back into his human form, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist as I realized what just happened and started crying. Well, as best as a vampire can.

"Shh, it's okay Mary. Brandy is in a better place."

I look into his eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" He looks at me sincerely.

"I do." I smile, kissing him.

"Brandy will always be with you in your heart." I sigh sadly.

"I know." He hugs me tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." We then headed on back home.

By the time we got back Eric's family is there as at our house, worrying about us just as much as my family was. I embraced my family while Eric embraced his.

When Eric and I were alone he did something, I would never expect him to do.

"Mary?" I turn to him.

"Yes?" He fumbles for something in his pocket.

"I was planning on giving this to you the night we found out about the Volturi, but I guess now is just as good."

He then grabs my hand and bends one one knee.

"Mary Evans Cullen, I love you with all my heart and I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say..." I stare at him in amazement.

"Say yes." His eyes are lit with hope.

"My god Eric, yes!" He smiles and picks me up into hug, twirling my in the air. We kiss heavily with passion.

The wedding was beautiful, of course, with Alice in charge. Carlisle walked me down the aisle and all of our friends and family were there, it was wonderful.

Though I ended up with the most wonderful family in the world, I was still unhappy. I miss Brandy and I just wish she could have been there with me. She was one of my best friends from back then and knowing I will never see her again makes my heart ache.

I know that Ashley is dead, Eric got a hold of her while I was occupied with the guard that killed Brandy, but the Volturi leaders are still alive.

I guarantee they only picked this fight because of what went down with Bella and Renesmee years ago. They will try to come after us, me and my family, again in the future. There is no doubt about that.

But right now, in this moment, nothing else matters but my and Eric's happiness. And that is how I want it.

 _ **The End~**_


End file.
